A Fight For Life
by RisingStar42
Summary: The adventures of our female hero, Linkette(Fem!Link), has lead her into some troubles. Will she be able to get through them, or will those problems stay? Warning: Has some suggestive themes.


The sky quickly darkened as an oncoming storm advanced, and the female hero looked up to the sky, giving a sigh. It was already becoming night and it was only getting more dark out by the minute! Great, she thought, she'd have to stay in this storm to wait it out, currently stuck in the middle of Hyrule Field with no place around close enough to escape from the downpour.

Not long after the sky had darkened, the rain started pouring heavily, violently, drenching the blonde immediately. She seeked refuge underneath a tree; not exactly the best spot, but it'd have to do. Linkette sat against the tree trunk, the leaves protecting her from most of the rain, though several droplets escaped through the leaves and dripped down onto her head. A bright blue ball of light flew out from under the green fabric of the girl's hat, bouncing up and down as if to dry herself off from the now soaked through fabric on the Hylian girl's head.

Linkette smiled at Navi the fairy as the little blue orb bounced wildly before her. "Not very nice weather, huh, Navi?" She moaned. At that moment, thunder boomed loudly, and her thin pointed ears twitched in response, scared from the harsh booms from the sky above.

"Eek!" Navi cried from the noise, flying closer to Linkette, resting herself on top of her head. "Not at all..."

"Hopefully it passes soon..." Linkette said mostly to herself, bringing her knees up to her chest, holding them there, Navi hiding back inside the girl's hat, despite how damp it was. Her blue eyes gazed in front of her, watching the rain hit the ground, and multiple small puddles form in the grassy plain that made Hyrule Field.

The longer she watched, she felt herself slowly drifting off to sleep, listening to the peaceful sound of the rain, the occasional boom of thunder and crack of lightning. She had /just/ dozed off when she was suddenly woken up by Navi who had begun to flutter around in a panic, throwing herself into Linkette's cheeks - as if slapping her - to wake her up.

"Look!" The fairy warned her, flying in one direction a few centimeters, before coming back to the blonde, hiding underneath her hat again. Linkette followed her gaze in the direction that Navi had gestured, and sure enough she was able to see a black figure coming towards her slowly through the rain. She stood up, instinctively unsheathing her sword and shield to ready herself for battle.

"Who's there?" She called out cautiously, slowly approaching the figure as well. The rain that was still pouring down heavily soaked them both to the bone. She barely had time to react, as a moment later the dark figure came running, almost flying even, towards her, and their swords locked together, thunder booming at the exact same moment as if to amplify the tension.

Linkette took a look at her enemy, and let out a gasp when she made out the features of the individual. "Dark!?" She said with surprise, her eyes narrowing at him in both suspicion and surprise. "I thought I killed you!"

A devilish grin spread over the shadow's face, one that looked so much like her own, only more manly. "You can't kill me." He replied, pressing his sword closer against the female, who had to put all of her strength into pushing back. "Remember what I told you? I'm you." He raised his other hand, his fingers then running over the girl's wet cheek. "I'll always be here as long as you are." Dark Link said in a sickly sweet voice; metaphorical poison dripping from his darkened lips.

She pulled away from him, jumping back and pointing her sword directly at him, a glare plastered to her cute face. "Don't touch me." She hissed. You could just hear the hatred in her words as they left her throat. He simply chuckled as she took a moment to try and figure out why the shadow being was there before her eyes.

Linkette was almost sure she /had/ killed Dark Link back when she was in the water temple two days ago. The more she thought about it, however, the more the pieces to the puzzle fit together. When she had ended his miserable life, she remembered seeing him just sink down into the shallow water, disappearing instead of lying motionless as was the norm for those who died. It pretty much convinced her that that was how he was still alive somehow, and now she'd have to keep putting up with him as well as defeat Ganondorf. Wouldn't that be fun...

"Stay dead like you're suppose to!" She growled, regardless of what he had said before, determined to find a way to rid of him forever. The last thing she wanted was for him to somehow pose as her and turn all of Hyrule against her. She couldn't even begin to imagine what she would do if that happened.

"You can try and make me." Dark Link replied with that smirk of his, brushing his hair back, before lunging towards the heroine, swiping at her every which way with his weapon.

The female attacked back, focused on giving it her all in the fight. Their battleground was wet, slippery and muddy, making it difficult to hold their footing, making them slip and slide, while the rain continued to pour down, paying no mind to the two warriors.

Two legendary swords, one light and one dark, continued to clash for power over the other. Linkette stabbed towards her dark male self, cutting through his skin on his side as he tried and failed to dodge. His darker version of the Hylian shield raised as the female jumped towards him, bringing a downwards slash.

After feeling the pound of the sword hitting his shield, he raised his boot and kicked Linkette away, forcing her to stumble backwards. Dark Link came after her, inflicting a few wounds upon her quickly with his strikes as she was slow to recover from the slippery ground. Linkette clenched her teeth together as he attacked her, and she took another few steps back, taking out her bow and arrow from her magical pouch. She fired off a few arrows, one scraping his cheek, one flying just past his arm and missing him, and another lodging itself into his shoulder, as the last of her arrows were blocked by him.

"Heh, nice shot, hero." Dark Link complimented her, pulling out the arrow that was in him without so much a hint of pain on his face; she winced just watching him do it. "Too bad it'll be your last." The dark being came at her again, with great speeds; the advantage of being a shadow. He jumped over her, narrowly dodging the swing of her sword, landing behind her with a quick turn, hitting the butt of his sword against her head.

Linkette let out a cry, falling down to the muddy ground from the hard blow. Pain just made it feel like her head had exploded or something, and it was sure to leave a terrible headache. A part of her felt unlucky that it didn't knock her out, but another part was glad because she was sure the shadow would've killed her then.

Dark Link smirked at her again, slowly advancing towards her as she struggled to cope with the pain he had caused her. As he neared her, he kicked Linkette's sword out of her hand and out of reach, straddling the female a moment later, yanking her shield off, throwing that away as well, holding her arms against her sides with his legs. His deep red eyes flashed as he finally had the hero exactly where he wanted her; at his mercy.

The blonde looked up at him with a glare as he pinned her down, her struggling all for naught. She blinked rapidly from the droplets of rain splashing down onto her face. "What're you gonna do now, huh?" The shadow asked her, placing his blade at her neck, applying a small amount of pressure against it to threaten, though not fully penetrate her skin.

"I'll kill you, Dark." She replied, her tone deadpan and serious, despite her position right now, and no way to follow up on that. She was getting scared now, her life on the line at the hands of this demon. He laughed, and smiled a disgustingly sweet smile right at her.

"How cute~" He replied, letting his advantage over her get the better of him, as he knew she couldn't do a thing like this. With his sword still at her neck, he reached with his other hand and stroked her cheek again, loving that she was uncomfortable with it and the fact that she couldn't stop it.

"Don't touch me!" Linkette demanded a second time. She wanted to pull away from his evil touch, but any movement on her part could cause the sword to slice her neck, and she certainly didn't want that. He didn't listen to her, however, his free hand moving from her cheek, down to her chest. Dark Link let his hands feel her plump breasts through her tunic, rubbing and squeezing them as Linkette made worried, uncomfortable groaning noises, wanting, wishing him to stop.

He let out a chuckle, loving to see her helpless like this, exactly the way she should be. "Do you want me to stop?" He teased, as he began to rip and pull down the girl's tunic like an animal, watching her eyes widen. Of course he wasn't going to stop; he was just starting to have his fun.

May as well, before he finally killed the Hero of Time and put an end to her foiling of Ganondorf's plans...


End file.
